


Both. Both is Good.

by JordanRashell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Adorable Dean, Angst and Feels, Barista Dean, College Student Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Stargazing, dean needs to pay better attention to websites, meteor shower that never actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanRashell/pseuds/JordanRashell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's first date. Dean doesn't pay attention all that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both. Both is Good.

It was 6:00 when Cas opened the door to the coffee shop. Dean looked up with a smile and waved him over. Dean turned back to the customer he was serving and when they left he turned his big smile back on Cas. Cas reached the counter and Dean took his apron off, tossing it under the counter then maneuvering around the pastry display to Cas. Cas was relieved to see that Dean was as dressed down as he was, if not even more. Dean was in a Metallica tee and actual pajama bottoms. Pajama. Bottoms.

"I feel a little over dressed," Cas confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No Cas. You look fine." Dean gave him a once over then gave an appreciative nod as though he liked what he saw. 

"So what did you have planned?" Cas inquired. "Because I hope you don't expect me to go to dinner dressed like this..."

"Don’t worry. I have this all planned out." Dean flashed him a cocky smile and leaned out the counter to retrieve something. Upon further inspection, Cas realized it was a picnic basket.

“Isn’t it getting a bit dark out for a-“ Dean put a hand over Cas’ mouth to silence him. Cas, being the smart ass he is, licked him. Dean pulled his hand back and wiped it on his pajama bottoms, a smile on his face.

“Just don’t question it, okay? You will see when we get there.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and the picnic basket then pulled him out the door. He pulled Cas to a dark blue truck. “This is my brother’s truck. He’s letting us use it for tonight.”

Dean unlocked the truck and opened the door for Cas. Cas quickly got in and buckled up as Dean went around and did the same thing. 

Cas flashed him a small smile. “So what do you do for a living?”

“I actually own this place.”

“That’s cool.” They fell into a comfortable silence.

About 30 or so minutes later, they pulled up to a small field. Dean shut the car off and turned to Cas. “I seriously hope you like this. Ignore the infinite cheesiness of what I have planned.”

He got out of the truck and went to Cas’ side and opened the door for him.

Cas gave him a small smile. “I highly doubt Dean Winchester could ever be cheesy.”

He stifled a small laugh at the look on Dean’s face.

“We will just have to see about that then, won’t we?” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand in his own as he retrieved the picnic basket from the back seat. 

He tugged Cas towards the back of the truck. He let go of Cas’ hand and set the basket down on the ground. He fiddled with some knobs on the cover of the bed of truck and slid it onto the ground. Cas was greeted with the sight of a gajillion pillows and blankets. Dean unlatched the tail gate and pulled a stool from the corner of the truck bed. 

Dean gestured to Castiel and then to the stool, “After you.”

Cas kicked his shoes off and climbed in, Dean and the picnic basket right behind him.

“Okay,” Cas relented. “I will admit. This is kinda cheesy.”

“It’s not even the best part.” Dean opened the basket and started pulling out containers of various foods. “We have spaghetti with garlic bread, chicken alfredo with garlic bread, and different pies and cookies. I didn’t know what dessert you liked, so I brought a little bit of everything.”

“How did you know I liked spaghetti?” Cas inquired. Dean had brought different sweets, but only two kinds of noodles, both of which he enjoyed eating.

“You had some spaghetti sauce on your shirt when you came to the cafe.” Dean blushed a deep scarlet and lowered his gaze. “I took a shot, guess I was right. I also brought alfredo just in case. I don’t know your definite sauce preferences.”

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, “I like them both, you dork. Now, where is that garlic bread you mentioned?”

They ate in a comfortable silence, throwing out random comments here and there. Every now and then Dean would check his watch. They finished dessert (they ate it all, in case you were wondering) and Dean put the now empty containers away. 

“Now for the best part.” Dean smiled. He wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders and lowered them so they were laying down and looking at the sky. “Any minute now, thousands of meteors are going to fly overhead.”

Ten minutes later, nothing has happened, Dean let out a heavy sigh and sat up. 

“I have no clue why it isn’t happening.” Dean started to frown.

“Maybe you got the time wrong? And it starts later?” Cas suggested.  
Dean pulled his phone out and pulled up the internet. He got onto the website and read the article out loud. 

“At 7:00PM on June 14. 20-” Dean stopped midsentence, and looked like he was about to cry a little. “2014.”

He put his head in hands and rubbed his face. Cas’ heart hurt at the sight of Dean upset. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a tight squeeze.

“I’m sorry that this night was such a complete fail.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ neck. “I should have paid better attention.”

“I think tonight was pretty perfect anyways,” Castiel whispered into his ear. “And besides, we have all these blankets and pillows, the sky is full of stars, and we have night. What do you say?”

Dean raised his head from Castiel’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Castiel looked at him and he saw was hesitation shrouding the other man’s face. 

Dean glanced at Cas’ lips and then back up at his eyes. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Cas put one hand on Dean’s waist and the other rested on the back of his neck, tugging at his hair. Dean nibbled on Cas’ bottom lip. Cas opened his mouth and allowed Dean’s tongue to explore. They eventually pulled away, gasping for breath.

“That was kind of fun.” Dean spoke in a hushed breath. 

Cas hummed in agreement, still too out of breath to speak. 

“We should do this again sometime.” He said once he caught his breath.

“Kiss or go out?”

“Both. Both is good.” They both giggled at the movie reference.

Dean gave Cas a meaningful look, pulled him to his chest, and laid them back down on the pillows. He pulled a blanket over than and Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest. He doesn’t know when it happened, but the next morning he woke up to find himself half on Dean’s chest with their legs tangled together and Dean’s arm wrapped around him, a smile gracing his freckled face.


End file.
